


I found you on the floor - Part 2

by PunkRock13



Series: Frerard Moments [3]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13





	I found you on the floor - Part 2

Gerard's pov

It had been 3 years since I found a young, handsome and adorable little boy living on the streets. It had been 3 years since I had met the most amazing person in the world and now we were on our way home after our first date. Frank was now 18 and I was 28. I know I promised Frankie that I would date him when he turned 16, but I decided to wait a little bit longer, because in my eyes he was still a kid.

Our first date consisted of spending the day at Starbucks and trying numerous types of coffee. Luckily I got a discount, as I had worked there for 5 years so, it didn't cost as much as it should have. We spent a few hours there and then we went to a fancy restaurant and had some dinner.

Last year I managed to get Frankie, into a school. He only has a few months left, until he goes to collage. He's been really lucky as he's had no bullies, which I am very happy about. He's been having help with his speech at school, which has helped get rid of his stutter. Frank, also told me that when he leaves collage he wants to get a job as a hair stylist and I like that idea a lot, as it shows how creative he is. His creative side is always so beautiful!

Once we had got home from our date we watched a few movies. Those movies were Nightmare before Christmas and Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. In my opinion Tokyo Drift is the worst film in the Fast and Furious saga, but Frankie has a huge obsession with Tokyo so, he insisted we watch it.

After we watched the films we headed to bed. I stroked Frank's hair, until he fell asleep. I had done this every night since we had been together, which was 6 months today! I was extremely tired after spending the whole day out and about, but luckily tomorrow was Sunday so, we could have a lie in. I watched Frank sleep, until I found sleep myself.

I was woken up at 11:45am by a very hungry Frank.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Umm Porridge with honey and chocolate spread!" He said, eyes widening.

"Okay." I laughed, amused by his sudden child like behaviour.

I made us both a bowl of porridge each, putting honey and chocolate spread in Frank's bowl. He finished his porridge before I did and then ate a banana and a packet of crisps. That kid has a big appetite, which I'm happy about. When I first met him he was under weight and now he was the perfect size. He had curves and a chubby stomach that I loved. He was warm and cuddly, just like a teddy bear. I enjoyed snuggling him everyday.

The time was now 1:15pm and Frankie was nagging me to take him to the mall.

"Fine, just let me get dressed." I said, finally giving in.

Once I got dressed I drove him to the mall. He told me to wait in the car whilst he brought some things. I did as I was told and waited in the car. After a while I became bored and put the CD 'Green Day - American Idiot' on. Frankie, returned to the car during the third song, which was 'Holiday/Boulevard Of Broken Dreams.' He told me to drive back home, so I did. I was slightly nervous as to what he had planned, but I went along with it anyway.

Once we got home he told me not to go in the bedroom, until he said so. About an hour later he called me to the bedroom. When I entered Frank, was stood by the side of the bed holding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He ordered.

"Okay." I said, following his instructions.

He placed something in my hands and told me to open my eyes. I gasped in shock and happiness. He had decorated a frame with layers of different materials. Stickers, sequins, paints and much more covered the frame. The photo was an image of me and Frank sharing our first proper kiss.

We were in a park when I asked Frank to be my boyfriend and before he answered my question he kissed me. I had planned everything out and asked my brother Mikey to hide in the bushes and take a picture of us kissing, because I was planning to kiss him after I asked the question, but he beat me to it.

I placed the photo frame onto the bedside table on my side of the bed and gave him a big hug.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" I smiled, giving him a kiss. "You know what Frank Iero?"

"Umm what?"

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wanted to know..." I held one of his hands in mine and crouched down onto one knee, pulling out a small box from my pocket and opening it up. "Will you marry me?"

He gasped and then smiled. "Of course I will. A thousand times yes!" He replied, crying with happiness as I slid the ring onto his finger. I then gave him another kiss before whispering into his ear.

"I love you, Frank Iero."

"I love you too, Gerard Way."


End file.
